iAnnoy
by 90Freak
Summary: Sam is annoying Freddie a whole lot more than usual. What is up? Freddie's POV.
1. i'm An Idiot

I was about to start the show, but Sam hit the remote out the window. "What the heck?" I asked. "It wasn't working." Sam replied. "So you throw the 200 dollar remote OUT THE WINDOW?" I asked/screamed. "I saved up for that!" "Nobody cares." Sam smirks. She had sucessfully made me angry, which she likes doing. "Guys." Carly said. I realized the camera was rolling. "Um…..go…" I told the two girls. "This is iCarly!" Sam yelled, in my face, knocking me over. "HEY!" I yelled. Oops, I just did it again. "There's Fredork, always getting mad at whatever I do." Sam smiled. After the show, we all jumped into the elevator. "We could've taken the stairs." I said. "Stairs are for idiots." Sam said. Man, she can make an argument out of NOTHING. "Well, THIS wouldn't of happened." I said. The elevator plunged all the way to the basement. It was broken. We got out of the elevator. "Lets take the stairs back to the apartment." Sam suggested. "But I thought stairs were for IDIOTS." I said. "Then I am an idiot right now." What the heck? She actually called herself an idiot to bug me? She's weird.


	2. iWatch TV and break steps

I was bored, sitting in Carly's apartment, on the couch, watching some T.V. Show.

"Why is HE on your couch?" Sam asked Carly.

"His T.V. isn't working." Carly said.

"Big Whoop." Sam said, jumping next to me on the couch.

"Oh, man! I love this show!" Sam said. "Go get us some popcorn, Carls!"

"Get your own, Puckett!" Carly yelled.

"C'mon, I'm actually not annoying Fredork. Popcorn!"

"Yeah." I said. I was hungry.

"Okay, gosh!" Carly said.

"Heh. He just drowned." Sam said.

"Your cruel." I told Sam.

"I'll agree with you on that." Sam smirked.

Carly was next to Sam.

"Get off the couch, no more room." Sam ordered Carly. She was right, we were squeezed next to each other.

" I'm sitting in a chair." I declared.

"NO!" Sam yelled. Huh? I thought she would cheer.

"There are no chairs." She reported. Which was actually true.

"Where are all your chairs, Carly?" I asked Carly. Suddenly, a stack of chairs came out of Spencer's room, smashing the steps to the iCarly studio.

"That explains that." Carly said.

"Whoa." Sam said.

"How are we gonna get to the studio?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would know." Sam says, sarcasticly.


	3. iPass out

"Oh man. Look at Nevil's new post on Nevilosity." I told Carly and Sam.

"Why in the world are you reading Nevilosity?" Sam asked.

"People kept sending me links." I replied.

"What's it say?" Carly asked.

"Hi, this is Nevil. Last night's iCarly stunk, who's with me? They insulted me one time too many. I'm gonna do something BAD. Heh.-Nevil," I read.

"Oh man." Sam said. "We have to film up in the iCarly studio and-"

"The stairs? Remember, Smallbrain?" I told Sam.

"Yep. Anyway-" I don't remember anything Sam said before blacking out.


	4. iGo to Sam's House

I woke up on Carly's couch, having 0% idea what happened. Sam wasn't there. Carly was standing above me.

"Sam punched you. You got knocked out for 2 hours." Carly explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"She wanted to…..say…..some…..things." Carly, nervously, said.

"Like what?" I said, getting up.

"Sam would eat me for lunch if I told you." Cary said.  
>"Just TELL me." I begged.<p>

"She said she didn't want to be enemies with you anymore. Then she left." Carly replied. I stared in awe. What? Why would Sam say that?

"I'll go to her house." I said. "I think I left my keys upstairs."

"Stairs broke." Carly said.

"Uhhhh…I'm running." I said, leaving. I dashed outside. I eventually got to Sam's house. Believe me, I wasn't in the mood to talk to Sam's mom about this. So I knocked on Sam's window. Sam looked through the blinds.

"Hello, idiot." She smirked. "Heard what I said?"

"Yeah. So, can I come in?" I asked.

"Climb on in." Sam opened the window. I climbed up the brick wall. I got in.

"Im just sick of trampling you all the time, ya know? We've been enemies for many years." Sam explained.

"Yeah. So…..friends?" I asked.

"Yes." Sam said. We left for Carly's together.


End file.
